


[Art] A Prescription for Your Ills

by justira



Category: Charlie Bartlett (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Art, M/M, Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daily doodle from 2009. First attempt at realism in this style.


End file.
